What Do THEY Think?
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: What would Yusuke Urameshi and his friends say about each other if they were interviewed? Find out!


What They Think.I Think!  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hey! This is what happens when you listen to Yu Yu Hakusho character songs too often. But, I gotta thank Arlyssa for making me the CD!!! I thought it would be fun to write a little short thing about the four main characters.sorry if it's a little OOC, but it's basically what I think about the characters! Par normale, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I hope to one day, tho.Enjoy, and review as well! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
I LOVE KURAMA!!!! *tee hee*  
  
Alithiel  
  
  
  
PART 1: Spirit Detective  
  
Huh? You want to know about the Spirit Detective? No? Well, what DO you want? .Oh, I see.so you want to know about the others, too.  
  
Well, If you don't already know, my name is Yusuke.Yusuke Urameshi. Sounds kinda like James Bond, huh? Don't think I'm spy or anything.I'm actually the Detective of the Spirit world. That means I get to hunt down all these demonic bad guys who don't like humans.sometimes it can be a real pain in the ass, but it's actually worth it. Usually I do a pretty good job, but there ARE times where I get my butt handed to me on a platter.  
  
Yeah, being Spirit Detective can be really cool, but it can be a drag. Like, I have to listen to an undersize toddler named Koenma.the only reason that little pipsqueak gets to order he around is because he's King Yama's son, and Yama isn't home too much! (Yama is the king of the spirit world.) Oh, and did I mention I had to DIE to get this job? That's right. I jumped out in front of a moving car to shove some dumb kid outta the way. The car hit me.and I died. That's when I met Koenma and Boton, the pilot of the River Styx.they found a way to resurrect me, courtesy of Keiko, and here I am!  
  
Keiko? Well.we've been friends for a long time.and I guess you could almost say she's my girlfriend. I actually care for her a lot, but I can't tell her right now. She was the one who brought me back to life by kissing me.not that I minded! And it's because of her that I was able to channel my life energy and beat Suzaku the Saint beast. Of course, Keiko isn't perfect. She sure does like to hit me a lot.Anyway, she knows what I am, and it doesn't bother her. Do I love her? Are you KIDDING?! I'm 14 years old, I don't know right now!  
  
But I might later.  
  
Boton? She's...well, different. Very upbeat and perky.but she can get annoying. Don't tell her I said that! She'll hit me with that oversize boat paddle of hers! (It wouldn't be the first time.)  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara.now there's a character for you! Big and not too bright! Well maybe I shouldn't say that.I'm not the smartest either. Before I died and came back, he really hated me.he kept challenging me to a fight, and I'd always kick his ass! But after I came back, I discovered that he's a valuable ally. He's got the strange ability to feel the presence of spirits, and that can be pretty handy. He can also create an extension of his spirit energy, which is his Spirit Sword. It's kinda like my Spirit Gun. Anyway, I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather have watching my back that Kuwabara. Yeah, we still got a rivalry, but it's not as.violent as before! Don't tell him I said this! His head doesn't need to be any bigger!  
  
Hiei is a demon. I know what you're thinking.'Why would a demon help a Spirit Detective?' Well, it's simple.he has to, on orders from the spirit world. Hiei is kinda scary, really quiet (he really only speaks to insult either Kuwabara or the human race in general.), and very VERY fast! Seeing him fight's like trying to see the wind, which is to say: INVISIBLE. There's probably no one better with a sword.believe me I know! I still hurt from when I had to fight him! Anyway, he also has a creepy third eye, and the ability to summon an uncontrollable black dragon. When I saw him do it for the first time, during the Dark Tournament, it scared the shit out of me. But power like that comes with a price.he usually takes severe damage to part of his body! Kurama seems to be the only one to get through to him.  
  
Kurama? Oh, he's a demon too, a demon fox and a good thief. But, he assumed a human form. Or rather he has three forms, fox, Kurama, and Demon Kurama. His demon form is VERY scary.and he doesn't act like the Kurama we know! He's actually very cool.he has control over plants and stuff, but he's very quiet and that's what makes him so dangerous. I remember during the Dark Tournament how he killed his opponent with a seed after the guy threatened Kurama's human mom. Yeah, makes me glad I never had to fight him. He joined us voluntarily after I was willing to die.again.to save his mom from a killer disease! Kurama's mysterious.I personally try not to pry into his personal feelings.  
  
Yeah, I guess you could call them my friends. Kuwabara may be an idiot, Hiei may be an ass, and Kurama may be a little.odd, but we're a good team.  
  
Are you done? You aren't going to put this on the Internet or anything, are you? Good! Now, could you go away? I'm trying to take a nap here!  
  
  
  
PART 2: Spirit Swordsman  
  
Wha? Who the hell are you? You wanna know about the Spirit Detective thing? You might wanna sit down, this is gonna take awhile.  
  
I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. I'm strong, brave, and believe in honor! Honor is very important to me, so important that I have an honor code and I stick to it. Yep, I do! Why's that so surprising?! That's why I was so pissed when Urameshi died. He went and left me, his biggest rival, behind before I could kill him! Ass! Anyway, I turned out that I had the ability to be a spirit detective jut like he is. So, we teamed up.  
  
Urameshi is a tough guy. I should know, since every time I fought him he kicked my ass! He makes a good leader, though I would never TELL him that. He sure does have the spirit detective thing under control. He's actually a good guy too. When he was a ghost, he helped me study for an important test in my dreams. I could tell where he was, cause I can sense spirits, and I was able to thank him. Since he came back, we've solved lots of the Spirit World's problems.  
  
Hiei is an ass. All he ever does is insult humanity! He thinks we're all just weaklings, but I think we're starting to prove him wrong. He may think we're weak, but at least we aren't four feet tall! Despite the ass factor, Shorty's a strong ally. Hiei can swing a sword like nobody's business, and that damn third eye of his is strong. He's a scary guy.  
  
Kurama doesn't talk too much, but he's a cool guy and helps keep Hiei in line. He's the mysterious one, who doesn't talk about the past much. He's DAMN strong though. He may look like a girly-man, but don't piss him off or you'll be face to face with Demon Kurama, his true form. Now THAT'S SCARY! Silver hair, gold eyes, and a bad attitude. Luckily, he doesn't do that too often.Anyway; he's been my partner in crime more than once. Right after Urameshi beat Suzaku, he helped me play a little trick on him.Hee, that was great!  
  
The four of us are a team. A damn good one too. Yeah, we may not get along all the time but we still KICK ASS!!!  
  
That good enough? Great.I gotta go to work. Let yourself out, alright?  
  
  
  
PART 3: Knight of the Third Eye  
  
.  
  
.  
  
What do you want? Why won't you leave me alone?..Oh..  
  
I am Hiei. No last name. I am a demon. I escaped from the spirit world with a valuable artifact, and those cursed people sent the Spirit Detective after me. I thought that they were fools at first.but once Yusuke Urameshi beat me, I began to think differently.  
  
Though I thought I'd never say this, Urameshi is actually a competent leader.for a human. He's still young, but he's strong. Most humans would have broken under the pressure of being Spirit Detective after the Spirit Beast incident.but Urameshi did not. I suppose I respect him for that.  
  
Kuwabara is an idiot. Strong or not, most of the time he doesn't see to think. Sometimes I wonder if his brain merely serves the function to keep him breathing. However, for all his lack of brainpower, he's a valuable ally. He's the ideal example of how far humans have regressed.and maybe how they've evolved as well.  
  
Kurama.he's a demon like I am, but of totally different form. He's perfectly content to live in the human realm forever, thought I do not understand his reasoning. He's ancient, much older and wiser than I.I still remember the first time I saw him in his full demon form. At that moment, I felt as I could die and be totally content with only seeing him that way, he was so stunning. WHAT? Do I LOVE him? Of ~course~ not! That's not the way I think.but he is as close to a real friend as I could ever have. I have been alone for so long, and so had he, that we naturally became friends. No, I will NOT answer another question!  
  
I suppose I should count myself fortunate that I have been able to work with these three people. However.I would leave at a moment notice if any of them find out what I said here.get the hint?  
  
  
  
PART 4: The Crimson Kitsune  
  
Ah so you wish to speak to me? .Very well, though I do not always enjoy interviews, you seem to be a person of integrity. I shall humor you.  
  
My name is Kurama. I feel no need to give you my human name. I am, as you must have heard, a kitsune demon, and also formerly a great thief. Because of that, the form you see sitting here before you is not my true form. My true demon form is much more terrifying to humans such as yourself.if you even are human? Ha! How did I know you weren't human? You have pointy ears, did you know that? Anyway, I may seem effeminate, but as you surely know, looks can be deceiving. My power over plants is proof of my demon heritage.although I hold much more respect for humans than my friend Hiei.  
  
It's because of Yusuke Urameshi that I am able to feel this way. When I had taken the Mirror of Sorrow as I call it.I had taken it for the express purpose of saving my human mother's life. But to save her, I would have had to give my life. However, Yusuke offered his life in place of my own. Because of the offer of sacrifice, the mirror spared us both and saved my mother. Yusuke is a wonderful human.stubborn, foul mouthed, and obnoxious, as he is, he s also very kind and strong, and an excellent leader. Hiei asked me once why I never took over as leader. I told him I didn't need to, and besides, after all the years I was alone, I wasn't prepared to lead anyone. Yusuke does a fine job without my intervention.  
  
Over the time I have known him, I have learned to enjoy Kuwabara's unusual sense of humor. He is truly the comic relief of out little group. Of course, he occasionally drags me into his tricks. Not that I mind. Sometimes I enjoy playing tricks: I AM essentially fox, after all! He's a valuable companion, of a little dense. But, that is what makes humans so appealing, isn't it?  
  
Hiei I have known for a long time. It's because of him that I was able to meet this delightful group of humans and begin my work assisting the people of Earth and the Spirit Realm. He may seem cold and indifferent on the surface, but deep inside of him is a gentle soul. Though not many people see it, he is actually very protective of the people he cares for. I respect him for his strength, and we get along rather well, though we two are not very alike. Many people overlook the kindness in him, almost as if it does not exist. Hiei is a hard book to read; though if you know where to look, you can see how he really is. I do care for him a great deal, but I care for everyone. You can stop looking at me like that, you know. I don't love him in the form you think. How do I know? Haha! I can see it in your eyes!  
  
Yes, though we may be different, the alliance of demonkind and human kind is actually a beneficial thing for us all. Not all people can agree with this thought, because not many people can see to the heart of things like I can. I hope sincerely that one day people can see this!  
  
Did you get what you wished for? Not really? Well, I am sorry, but I cannot tell you everything, can I? Where's the mystery in that?  
  
  
  
PART 5: Alithiel  
  
Alithiel placed the sheaf of parchment down on one of the huge library tables. Taking a seat in the hard chair, she steepled her fingers, resting her elbows on the table, sighing as she looked at the pile. Her golden hair shone in the cool early evening light, the color gradating down to red at the tip of her braid. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I'm very happy I got to interview those people. Who would have ever believed that an alliance of humans and demons was possible.? The times certainly are changing."  
  
After sitting for a while in silence, considering the events of the day, she looked out the high window at the setting sun, the light setting her blue-gray eyes alight.  
  
"Good luck, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. may the gods smile on you."  
  
The Chronicler Enforcer rose, gathered her papers, and left, shutting the library door behind her.  
  
  
  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, I purposely left the Kurama/Hiei thing alone. I've heard a lot of things about it, but I figured if I did it this way, the yaoi and non-yaoi people would like it equally. Besides, it's their business, right? Well, read and review, de gozaru yo! Thanks!  
  
Alithiel 


End file.
